Badday for a haircut Part Four
by Draft Horse of Inferno
Summary: It's all in my head another to add to the haircut story.


Bad-Day for a Haircut Part Four: The Lost Warrior  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno Title: Bad Day for a Haircut Part Four: The Lost Warrior Songs: Creed: With Arms Wide-Open, Ricky Martin: Livin' La Vida Loca, Rob Zombie: Call Of The Zombie, Spice Girls: Viva Forever, Kid Rock: American Bad Ass, Bryan Adams: Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman? CREED: Bullets  
  
Inferno practically fell fast asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kane watched as Inferno fell into a deep sleep. He wondered why she could seem to be invincible yet be, just like everyone else and need the same things. She looked angelic in her sleep, but he knew that the angle she appeared to be was not even close to the truth. She would raise Hell, if she didn't want something to happen. She was one tough girl, she was stronger then anyone he knew. The sound of voices from the room Taker and Shy were in drew his attention. Walking to the door he listened. He vary carefully listened and heard Shy's voice.  
  
Shy: Taker, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into my problems.  
  
Taker: You didn't drag me into anything. You did; however, happen to get Inferno on your side. It is not vary often that she will stand up for anyone. She knows something about you that she finds important enough to stand up and what to know more on the subject of what to do about you.  
  
Shy: Maybe she finds our abilities that we share as some kind of bond.  
  
Taker: That could be it. Inferno's own sister doesn't share all her abilities. It could be that she believes you have something she wants.  
  
Shy: I have nothing she could want. I have nothing at all.  
  
Taker: Your not understanding my meaning. She might think you know something she needs.  
  
Shy: She can know all I do, without asking me one Dame Thing! She told you everything, more then I told her. I've only known one other to be able to do that. But, I was told she died. She didn't have a name, only a code that they called her. She was genetically enhanced and altered. She was what they called the perfect warrior; her skills were imprinted into her DNA. Her children would have them as well. But, they said she died so knowing that would be useless. She was too young to be used for anything. She was maybe about four moths old. Her reproductive system was not developed, enough. To be use, in trying to create another like her.  
  
Taker was quite, looking as if he had just been shocked or enlightened.  
  
Taker: That's it! That has to be it...  
  
Shy: What has to be it?  
  
Taker: Is it possible that they had simply been watching and working on the girl here?  
  
Shy: I do not understand where you're going with this.  
  
Taker: OK...Could they have created her. Left her here and kept an eye on her, after her birth, and worked on her when they could?  
  
Shy: I don't know what could or couldn't be done. It is a possibility that you could be right is on the right track.  
  
Taker grinned and shook his head, as he looked back up at Shy.  
  
Taker: Your not getting it. You found what they lost. You found their perfect Warrior. How do you think that you found the car that had Inferno in it?  
  
Shy: I simply followed...  
  
Taker: Bingo ... You followed your instincts. Which lead you to the one that could protect you from all, who would hurt you. The allotment warrior, which would keep all others at bay.  
  
Shy: No... That can't be. That would mean they if they find me, they find there warrior. They would make her destroy this world.  
  
Taker laughed letting his head lay on the door; he grinned then looked at Shy his anger gone and laughter in his eyes.  
  
Taker: I'd like to see anyone make Inferno do anything she doesn't want to. Hell, she puts up quite a fight, to keep from going into a room she doesn't want to.  
  
Shy: But, if they made her then they can control her.  
  
Taker: Fat chance of that. Inferno can look anyone square in the face, and tell him or her to go play hid and go fuck them- selves!  
  
Kane held his breath. If what they said was true, then Inferno was in trouble. Or was it the other way around. Could Inferno be dangerous? Thinking hard he couldn't find one resign to think of Inferno as dangerous. Walking back to the room that he and Inferno were sharing he looked at Inferno sleeping. Her hair fanned out over the pillow. Making quite the erotic sight, her lips curved in a smile as she dreamed, of whatever it was she was dreaming of. Kane smiled Dangerous? Inferno. Those two might go together, but not in a bad way.  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open...  
  
Smiling Kane claimed into bed behind Inferno and held her close, sleep clamed him much as it did Inferno. He mind drifted into the, sweatiest of dream that made him smile, Inferno was everywhere. Her smile following him everywhere he went, she was dressed in a long purple and black leather dress. Her hair let free and wild, her eyes dancing with delight.  
  
She's into superstition  
  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
  
I've got a premonition  
  
that girl's gonna make me fall  
  
She's into new sensation  
  
new kicks and candle light  
  
she's got a new addiction  
  
for every day and night  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
  
and go dancing in the rain  
  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
  
or she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
woke up in New York City  
  
in a funky cheap motel  
  
she took my heart and she took my money  
  
she must of slipped me a sleeping pill  
  
she never drinks the water  
  
makes you order French Champaign  
  
and once you had a taste of her  
  
you'll never be the same  
  
she'll make you go insain  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off  
  
and go dancing in the rain  
  
she'll make you live the crazy life  
  
or she'll take away your pain  
  
like a bullet to your brain  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
her lips are devil red  
  
and her skins the color mocha  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida loca  
  
living la Vida loca  
  
living la vida loca  
  
Inferno's smile was bright and joyful. She seemed carefree and only concerned with making him happy. The field held thousands of horses that where black, some that were white, and some that were red.  
  
To really love a woman  
  
to understand her  
  
you've got to know what deep inside  
  
hear every thought, see every dream  
  
and give her wings when she wants to fly  
  
and when you find yourself lying helpless, in her arms  
  
You know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's really woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's the one  
  
She needs somebody  
  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really  
  
really, really  
  
ever loved a woman?  
  
To really love a woman  
  
to let her hold you  
  
till you know how she needs to be touched  
  
you've gotta breath her  
  
and really taste her  
  
until you can feel her in your blood  
  
when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
  
You know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's really woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell that she's the one  
  
She needs somebody  
  
to tell her that you'll always be together  
  
so tell me have you've ever really,  
  
really, really ever loved a woman?  
  
You've got to give her some faith  
  
hold her tight  
  
a little tenderness  
  
you've gotta treat her right  
  
she will be there for you  
  
taking good care of you  
  
(you've really gotta love your woman) (yeah)  
  
and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
  
you know you really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's really woman  
  
When you love a woman  
  
you tell her that she's the one  
  
She needs somebody  
  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever, really  
  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Kane, watched as Inferno danced around him, she looked for free and joyful. All of her horses where large and magnificent. Beautiful and graceful like Inferno, each step they took seems, to make them look as if they were dancing on air. Something in the background made Inferno turn and she looked frightened and shocked. Looking in the direction she did, he saw them to. Large men with long dirty hair, thick and tangled and looked to be slimy. The movements of their lips brought out large sounds and Kane heard loud and clear.  
  
And out of the darkness, the Zombie did call  
  
True pain and suffering he brought to them all  
  
Away ran the children to hide in their beds,  
  
For fear that the devil would chop of their heads  
  
Inferno seemed to change before his eyes. The gentle, sweat spirited angle he knew changed into a dark warriorriss, Scythes fanned out behind her and her hair was changed and put into thousands of long tiny braids. Her eyes no longer dancing with joy, but hard with anger. Kane was confused as he saw this and couldn't understand why it was happening. He reached to hold Inferno but he held only air. Tears were falling down Inferno's checks as she looked at Kane.  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
  
My love has said to me  
  
Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun  
  
Felt like my savior, My spirit I gave you  
  
We'd only just begun  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
  
Live Forever, for the moment  
  
Ever searching, for the world  
  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
  
Like a love song that I've heard  
  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
  
Promises made, every memory saved  
  
Has reflections in my mind  
  
Hasta Manana, always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
  
Live Forever, For the moment  
  
Ever searching, for the world  
  
But we're all alone, was it just a dream  
  
Feelings untold, They will never be sold  
  
And the secrets safe with me  
  
Hasta Manana, always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
  
Live Forever, for the moment  
  
Ever searching, for the world  
  
Kane once again tried to reach Inferno only to fall. * Thud * Pain hit Kane as he woke up on the floor in the bedroom. Getting up he muttered a few colorful words at the bed being in need of railings, to keep fitful sleepers safe. The looked at the bed Inferno was not there. Starting to panic he left the room and looked in the bathroom, then the other guestrooms. Opening the door to fine an interesting sight in Taker and Shy room. He carefully closed the door, so as not to wake them. The looked in the living room where he found Inferno working on the fire to warm the house again. She looked troubled as she worked harder to make a fire, having a good one already started she added more paper and fire starters to make it a bigger fire. She was shaking and seemed frantic about the fire. What was wrong? She usually was calm and collected and seemed to have to world figured out.  
  
Kane: Inferno, * Places hand on Inferno's shoulder* What's wrong?  
  
Inferno looked at Kane and her eyes they were holding tears. She didn't want to cry. Something was vary wrong, it was written clear as day, and Kane knew that if what she had seen or heard, was bad enough to make Inferno fearful then it was really bad.  
  
Kane: Tell me . What is wrong Inferno.  
  
Inferno: They're coming here.  
  
Kane: Who? Who are they?  
  
Inferno: The ones after Shy. I can't let them take her away Kane. I can't.  
  
Inferno broke down and the tears fell like a waterfall down her pale checks. This was not good. Mean while in Taker and Shy's room. Shy woke up with a smile, after the little chat. They had truly tried to sleep lying side-by-side, in bed trying as hard as they could to forget the person next to them. Shy couldn't take it anymore, so she turned over. To find that Taker has already done what she was doing. He was looking at her with those green eyes of his, as if begging her, to remove the spell her had over him. As if she had one over him to begin with, but by God if she had one on him, she didn't know. Reaching over and tracing the outline of his lips she watched in wonder as if she was not in control of her out movements. Smiling she looked down at a just woken Taker, who growled but smiled. Had anyone ever tried to tell her, that making out could be so out of this world. She would have never believed them, but now she wanted more. It had been so mind blowing extreme that she craved so much more now. Running her hands over Takers massive chest she smiled down at Taker.  
  
Taker: Greedy now aren't you?  
  
Shy: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Shy blushed as she asked.  
  
Taker: That all depends on whom you ask. Taker grinning wolfishly, running his hands up over Shy's arms. Then pulled her down for a mind-blowing kiss, Shy melted and softened to the delight that she felt. However, the knock on the door spoiled the whole thing. Y2J: Hay.You two bringing in the Noise. Wake up. It's time for breakfast.  
  
Taker: Go way Jerico! I'm busy!  
  
Y2J: You don't have to tell anyone that, we can hear you two all the way in the kitchen!  
  
Shy: Be out in a little bit.  
  
Taker dropped his head back on the pillow. Looking up at Shy, getting that wolfish grin back. Shy sitting straight up again giving him a good view of her chest and shoulders.  
  
Taker: Ah, so Angles can have fun.  
  
Shy: I'm fare from being the angle you think.  
  
Taker: Ah.I'm fare from being an Angle myself.  
  
Shy grinned and gave Taker a kiss on his lips.  
  
Shy: We better get up, before they send War to get us up. I know she'd open the door and broadcast everything.  
  
Taker: I guess your right. But after breakfast you're mine.  
  
Shy: Who said I'm not now?  
  
Taker grinned like a predator who knew his pray couldn't escape.  
  
Yeah! And I've set up and turned out this state  
  
with my own two hands  
  
We've traveled this land packed tight in minivans  
  
And all this for the fans, girls, money, and fame  
  
I play their game, and then they scream my name  
  
I will show no shame, I live and die for this  
  
If I come off soft, then chew on this....  
  
Are you scared?  
  
Devil without cause, and I'm back  
  
with the Beaver hat and Ben Davis slacks  
  
30-pack of Stroh's, 30-pack of hoes  
  
No rogaine in the propane flows  
  
Chosen one, I'm the living proof  
  
With the gift of gab from the city of truth  
  
I jabbed and stabbed and knocked critics back  
  
And I did not stutter  
  
when I said that I'm goin platinum...sellin rhymes  
  
I went platinum..seven times  
  
And still they ill they wanna see us fry  
  
I guess because of only God knows why..why..why  
  
Ohhhhh..they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
  
and Say HEY HEY  
  
Let me hear where you're at and Say HEY HEY  
  
I'm giving back so Say HEY HEY  
  
Show me some metal and Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
I like AC/DC and ZZ Top, Bocephus, Beasties, and the  
  
Kings of Rock  
  
Skynyrd, Seger, Limp, Korn, the Stones, David Allen  
  
Coe with No Show Jones  
  
Yeah! Pass that bottle around  
  
Got the rock from Detroit and soul from Motown  
  
The underground stoned fuckin pimp  
  
With tracks that mack and slap back the whack  
  
Never get in the way, I don't play with with that  
  
But watch me rock where Liberace flashed  
  
Punk rock the Clash, Boy Bands are trash  
  
I like Johnny Cash and Grandmaster Flash  
  
Ohhhhh..they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
  
and Say HEY HEY  
  
Let me hear where you're at and Say HEY HEY  
  
I'm giving back so Say HEY HEY  
  
Show me some metal and Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
Yeah...I saw your band...  
  
Jumping around on stage like a bunch of wounded ducks  
  
When you gunna learn sucker?  
  
You just can't fuck with Twisted BBBBBBrown  
  
Truckkkkkeeeeerrrr  
  
I'm an American Bad Ass  
  
Watch me kick, you can roll with Rock  
  
Or you can suck my dick  
  
I'm a porno flick, I'm like Amazing Grace  
  
I'm gunna fuck some hoes after I rock this place  
  
Superfly living doublewide  
  
Side car on my Glide so Joe C can ride  
  
Fuckin sack to share, bringing flash and glare  
  
Got the long hair swinging, middle finger in the air  
  
Snake skin suits, 65 Chevelle  
  
See me ridin in sin in the rebel yell  
  
I won't live to tell, so if you do  
  
Give the next generation a big FUCK YOU  
  
Who knew I'd blow up like Oklahoma  
  
Said fuck high school, pissed on my diploma  
  
Smell the aroma, Check my hits  
  
I know it stinks in here, cause I'm the Shit  
  
Ohhhhh . they call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
  
Throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
  
and Say HEY HEY  
  
Let me hear where you're at and Say HEY HEY  
  
I'm giving back so Say HEY HEY  
  
Show me some metal and Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
I'm a cowboy, Bad Ass in black singing HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
From side to side from front to back Say HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
I put Detroit City back on the map by Singin HEY HEY HEY HEY  
  
Kid Rocks in the house and thats where I'm at!  
  
Dressing they left the room and went to the dinning room. Where a mountain of food, yet again had been made. Taker grinned he could swear he was hungry enough to eat it all himself. Looking at Inferno his smiled left and fear twisted in his gut. Why was she so pale? Sitting at the table he didn't have to fill his plate Shy had already known what he wanted and gotten it for him. Taker: Inferno, are you feeling OK? You're looking a bit pale to me.  
  
Kane shot Taker a look that warned him not to push it. Which made Taker even more concerned.  
  
Taker: Inferno?  
  
Inferno looked as if she hadn't slept at all that night.  
  
Taker: Kane what have I told you about keeping Inferno up all night?  
  
Taker flashed a knowing grin.  
  
Kane: It wasn't me, Taker. I woke up and found her frantically working on the fire.  
  
Taker lost the grin and looked at Inferno again. She hadn't touched her food and wasn't making any more to do so. Shy seemed worried as well, she looked at Inferno and had the same frightened look in her eyes.  
  
Taker: God Dame it, Inferno! Spill it! What in the Bloody Blue Hell is Wrong.  
  
Shy: They're coming.  
  
Taker was shocked that, Shy had said what, she did instead of Inferno.  
  
Taker: Who might I ask are they?  
  
Shy: The ones that took me prisoner. They are coming here. That is why it is still snowing here.  
  
Kane: The cold makes it easy for them to look for Shy. Because all they have to do is look, and wait for her to go outside and try to hide. Inferno already told me, they are maybe a day's travel from here. If they are using anything we know and use to travel.  
  
Taker: Well, what might I ask are we going to do?  
  
Kane: Inferno's got a few ideas, but they are pretty weak compared to her other ones. She doesn't know anything about these creatures that are coming here.  
  
Kane looking tired and worn out helped him self to another pile of pancakes. Giving Inferno a look she basically nibbled on a bit of everything. She didn't look too happy and Taker as well as Kane worried, that she might make herself sick because of it. The silence at the table was freighting. War getting irritated started a rather embarrassing conversation. War: So, which one of them you think took up after Bradshaw and what's her name? Inferno and Kane, or Taker and Shy?  
  
Y2J: Had to be Taker and Shy. Only Taker growls like that.  
  
Inferno almost choked at what War and Y2J had stared to talk about. Shy also shot Inferno a look of confusion. Kane and Taker busted up laughing and had to lean back in their chairs to keep from hitting the table. Kane: You're sure on that Jerico?  
  
Taker: Yeah, Kane can get rather noise when horny.  
  
Inferno shot Taker a look that promised punishment. Which made Taker laugh harder.  
  
Kane: Yeah, not to mention that Taker also starts talking in . What was that last time French? German?  
  
Taker: Egyptian.  
  
Kane: Oh.Yeah that was it.  
  
Shy was giving Inferno a Dear-God-Help-me look.  
  
Inferno: This is not a suitable conversation for the table. Not to mention there is still a basically virgin. Still at the table!  
  
Taker: Well, she isn't one anymore.  
  
Shy's face was burning, with the blush. She got, after Taker said that. Looking and eating her food trying to avoid everyone's looks. That they might, or might not be giving her.  
  
Inferno: Taker! What did I just say? Not, at the table Deadman.  
  
Taker: Sorry.  
  
The meal was finished and again Y2J and War volunteered for doing the dishes. Bradshaw and his chick as everyone started calling her. Considering they still hadn't learned what her name was. Went back upstairs to the room they had picked and locked the door again. Kane and Inferno went from window to window, looking out every so often. Taker played checkers with Shy, Shy having asked to learn. After three hours of that, Taker and Kane went out and brought in more wood for the fire. The TV brought little for entertainment. Kane had called Vince, telling him there was about three feet, of snow on the ground and that they were stuck. Vince was not happy about that and asked where they were located. Kane gave him the address and location, also gave him directions on how to find what the weather channel had said online. The wood boxes filled the guys started to pace the floors; the pool was outside and filled with snow. The horses were stuck in the barn; the barn was rather large but had only lights, no heating system. But, the stalls were warm for the Blanketed horses inside.  
  
War: Would you guys sit down you giving me Cabin fever!  
  
Taker: Easy for you to do. You're not board out of your brain!  
  
Inferno: Then shall I beat you yet again at Elemental Wars?  
  
Taker looked at Inferno and grinned.  
  
Taker: You can try. But, I'll win this time.  
  
Inferno: A challenge? You're on!  
  
War and Y2J also played this time. Kane and Shy, deciding to watch this time round. Taker picked North, and Inferno South. Like before, Inferno dominated the game, Taker however was smarter then last time. Moving his peaces much more carefully and making it harder for Inferno to fight him directly. Kane could see Inferno smile she enjoyed someone making things hard for her. It made Victory that much more sweater for her. War and Y2J fought directly between Inferno and Taker's forces making it impossible for them to war agents each other. Without going threw them first, which would weaken one or both sides. Two hours went by and Kane was watching with amazement as Inferno neutralized both Y2J and War's points. Becoming the dominant point, Taker however, was not to be counted out. He had as much power in his point as Inferno did for hers. However, Inferno was stronger. Meaning she could use her Sorrier and magical cards. Taker smiled, putting down two cards on facing up and the other down. This was a risky play; the card facing down could be anything. Inferno grinned evilly, Taker used risk to try and taint her play, when risk was Inferno's entertainment. Doing the same, she played her War guardian. The double horned Unicorn-Pegasus of fire Terra, a card deadly on it's own. The card facing down could be anything; it could be another Guardian card. Y2J and War had pulled back to defend their points; Inferno and Taker's elements were far stronger then either would be able to face. Knowing this, they decided to be smarter and remain out of the way. Taker placed his element guardian the St. Paul dragon, at the center facing Inferno's element guardian. The two played hard, Shy was biting her nails in fear that Taker would lose and his point be taken giving Inferno the game. Kane was sweating from the strain to concentrate on the game, Inferno looked to not care about it and it worried Kane. Taker placed down a weapon card, the Forest blades. With Taker's point at the strength it was at. Those could give him an edge that might give him the win. That thought died when, Shy watched as Inferno placed down, her Scythe card. It wasn't' any normal Scythe, it was Minister. A two bladed Scythe, it magical element properties. War and Y2J placed shield cards down making them protected from the outcome. Taker then moved his forest warriors forward to meet with Inferno's fire dancers. Inferno smiled and placed the chained Scythe side-ways over Minster, spiking his power also giving the fire dancers weaponry. Taker placed the blade of Anewbis, over the Forest blades, spiking their powers as well. The two focused on finding the weaknesses in the other to take advantage of them.  
  
Walking around  
  
I hear the earth  
  
Seeking relief  
  
I'm trying to find  
  
A reason to live  
  
But the mindless  
  
Clutter my path  
  
Oh these thorns in my side  
  
I know I have something free  
  
I have something so alive  
  
I think they shoot  
  
'Cause they want it  
  
I feel forces all around me  
  
Come on raise your head  
  
Those who hide  
  
Behind the shadows  
  
Live with all that's dead  
  
Look at me, look at me  
  
At least look at me  
  
When you shoot a bullet  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
In my lifetime  
  
When I'm disgraced  
  
By jealousy and lies  
  
I laugh aloud 'cause my life  
  
Has gotten inside  
  
Someone else's mind  
  
Look at me, look at me  
  
At least look at me  
  
When you shoot a bullet  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Through my head  
  
Hey all I want  
  
Is what's real  
  
Something I touch  
  
And can feel  
  
I'll hold it close  
  
And never let it go  
  
Said why  
  
Why do we live life  
  
With all this hate inside?  
  
I'll give it away 'cause  
  
I don't want it no more  
  
Please help me find a place  
  
Somewhere far away I'll go and  
  
You'll never see me again  
  
Taker was indeed smarter then last time, but he couldn't have seen what Inferno had planed. Being the dominant point she also controlled Y2J's and War's armies. Taker was trapped and he didn't even see it. Taker then placed down a deadly card, the Prince card over Anewbis. Making the two cards one, a Prince card was a no one tops card, blending it was Anewbis. Made a Battle Prince, having the Forest Blades down as well. Made Inferno's trap useless, Inferno looked confused for a moment. The she looked straight at Taker and smiled.  
  
Inferno: So, you've learned more then I thought you have.  
  
Taker: I play to win.  
  
Inferno placed down the Princess card over Terra, making a Battle Princess. Facing Taker's one on one, Taker flipped the card he had faced down up. It was a cross element card, Acid Rain. Looked satisfied and lean back, and grinned at Inferno, he crossed his arms over his large chest as if to say "Beat that!" Inferno's smile widened as she flipped hers over. Shock was on War and Y2J's faces; it was the center card. Which when played as a neutralizer. Meaning, that neither won nor lost. But that both were no longer strong enough to battle anymore. Taker looked confused as he looked to try and find what Inferno would gain from the move she played.  
  
Taker: Why did you do that?  
  
Inferno: Why do you ask?  
  
Taker: You just made your element weaker. I don't get it.  
  
Inferno: Sometimes in order to win. One must lose.  
  
Inferno showed what she was meaning by that, by beating Taker's lower level army out still winning the game. Taker's jaw dropped in shock that he hadn't seen it before. She had played him like a drum, hit hard and a strong sound came out. Hit just hard enough in a weak spot and you damage the drum. Slumping, his shoulders he looked at Inferno, if she had used that trap the first time he would have seen it coming.  
  
Inferno: You still have much to learn. But, you are farther along then my twin here who has known how to play for 12 years.  
  
Taker: Ah.Lest you teach me great one.  
  
Taker acted like a servant and bowed before Inferno. The game done, Taker took Shy and started walking to the bedroom.  
  
Inferno: Taker, helpful hint. Put something under the door, it makes the sound less easy to hear.  
  
Taker shouted from the door "Thanks" as he shut the door and they heard it click. Kane then walked over and lifted Inferno up in his arms. Looking at War he grinned.  
  
Kane: Well, War it's your turn to clean up the game. I get to clean this one up.  
  
Inferno: I took a shower this morning!  
  
Kane: Yeah, you did. But, that was some dirty playing you did.  
  
Inferno: Oh really?  
  
Without another word Kane walked to the bathroom with Inferno still in his arms and locked the door behind him.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
